Movin' in
by Lirionegro1
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Convivir nunca es fácil, menos cuando dos personas han estado solas la mayor parte de sus vidas, acumulando una serie de mañas que no hacen más que dificultar la tarea.


**Ok... como parte del segundo reto aquí esta el Comedy time (?)... este intento de drabble o one shot de comedia, sé que no es divertido, pero realmente soy pésima para la comedia u.u mil disculpas si alguien muere de hipotermia al leer esto, pero Nelida Roquelaure, Fatty rose malfoy, motoko draculia, kmich y adahetfield6 me obligaron a hacerlo T-T**

**En fin, espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

**LA IDEA**

Él siempre supo que nada sería fácil, ya se lo decía su padre "es más fácil tener un cocodrilo de mascota que convivir con una mujer" la verdad, siempre había creído que su padre era un viejo exagerado en ese asunto pero también le tenía algo de respeto a ese excéntrico enunciado y quizás por eso mismo, jamás había llevado a ninguna de sus mujeres pasajeras a vivir con él… pero claro, Ada era de todo menos pasajera en su vida, sí, era cierto que mil veces se iba, pero mil veces más volvía a su lado; al final esa danza de idas y vueltas se tornaba cansadora, y con algunas décadas encima ya venía siendo hora de que ambos dieran el enorme paso de… convivir juntos. Por supuesto, nada sería normal pero… ¿qué demonios era normal en una espía y en un agente del gobierno que lo único que tenían en común era su pasado tortuoso y el gusto por los placeres carnales que el otro les ofrecía?

Como fuere, de seguro ella no aceptaría, por lo que debía persuadirla; llevaba años intentando hacer bien ese trabajo… o mejor… fingiendo hacerlo mal, la verdad era que sabía muy bien cómo convencer a Ada Wong sólo que nunca había sacado su truco debajo de la manga porque debía guardarlo para algún momento especial, además era muy consciente del hecho que si algo salía mal… de seguro esa fémina insertaría una bala en su rodilla.

**LA PROPUESTA**

─Quiero que te mudes conmigo─ Vaya manera tan genial y original de arruinar una genial sesión de sexo desenfrenado, puro y duro, tal y como a ella le gustaba… sólo había un enunciado peor que ese que acababa de salir de los labios del rubio y era "cásate conmigo"; por suerte, esa propuesta indecente aún se encontraba trabada en lo más profundo de la garganta de Leon y Ada, esperaba que allí se quedara por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo… preferentemente para siempre.

─Hablaremos de ello mañana─ intentó evadir el tema épicamente mientras se volteaba, entregándole al rubio – por segunda vez en la noche – una visión de su espalda que ahora mostraba algunos surcos rojos que se resaltaban en su tersa piel.

─No estarás en la mañana─ dijo el rubio casi nostálgicamente mientras se acercaba a ella y pasaba su mano por el brazo de la mujer, que cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias del agente del gobierno… lo siguiente que sintió fue el lastimoso peso y el frio de un metal sobre su muñeca.

─Pero que mier…

─Por eso no te irás─ le dijo con una suave y ladina sonrisa que obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido salvaje de humillación; ya se vengaría y Dios que iba a tener todas las noches del mundo, para vengarse, literalmente, le sacaría hasta la última gota…

**EL ORDEN Y LOS ESPACIOS COMUNES**

Wong entendía perfectamente que ese rubio, al igual que ella misma, habían vivido demasiado tiempo perdidos, cada uno en una solitaria y fría vivienda que no albergaba otro ser vivo que no fueran ellos mismos acumulando una serie de mañas y costumbres que a nadie le molestaban (porque no existía nadie a quién pudieran molestarle); por esas simples razones ambos - en realidad, principalmente ella - se daban cuenta de la mierda en la que se veían enterrados hasta el cuello. Intentar convivir con alguien, no era para nada fácil.

Ella era pulcra, le gustaba la limpieza y el orden, el alineamiento… a él le valía un carajo todo eso, hecho que era demasiado notorio al ver sus camisetas y algunas camisas que podían llegar a estar varios días en un solo rincón del suelo de diversos puntos del apartamento (Ada debía admitir, que muchas veces no era Leon quién dejaba sus ropas regadas en la sala o en cualquier otro sitio, la verdad, ella también tenía parte de la culpa, donde los agarrara la pasión del momento inexorablemente quedarían las vestiduras de ambos); pero, como fuere, el desorden también quedaba demasiado claro en la cocina y en los terribles hábitos alimenticios del rubio.

"¿Cómo es que no hay una puta bebida analcoholica por aquí?" pensó mientras abría una nevera y levantaba una ceja al observar los estantes llenos de latas de cerveza y restos de comida chatarra que, a juzgar por la coloración y la formación de una pequeña capa de blanquecina pelusa en algunos de los alimentos, llevaban allí demasiado tiempo.

La morena aún se preguntaba porque mierda había aceptado la loca propuesta del ojiazul; ella jamás se hubiese metido en algo como eso… pero, la verdad era que a veces, en su frío y jodido departamento la soledad pesaba… sólo a veces y ciertamente la idea de la soledad, la tranquilidad y el orden no eran una mala idea, de hecho, comenzaba a extrañar esas cosas; lo hacía particularmente más en los momentos en los que se encontraba parada frente al retrete, intentando no poner una bala en el canal urinario de su, ahora, compañero de cuarto/amante, la morena suspiró resignada, si hubiese optado por hacer eso, ella misma se hubiese visto afectada por la herida que podría haberle causado por lo que quizás la mejor opción que podía seguir era… era… era… bien no tenía puta idea de qué hacer, nunca había tenido que soportar ese tipo de cosas, y ciertamente, sino fuera Leon, ya se habría largado después de la segunda sesión de sexo.

**LA CAMA**

Definitivamente, todas las ocasiones anteriores en las que la fémina había "dormido" en su cama, ella había fingido un sueño profundo o bien sólo había cerrados sus ojos sin dormirse completamente ¿cómo podía estar tan seguro ahora de ello? Bueno la respuesta era simple, el fuerte sonido que salía desde las fosas nasales de la mujer a su lado hacia un eco en la habitación y en su cabeza… un eco que le impedía conciliar el sueño… a eso debía sumarle las eventuales patadas y golpes de puño que ligaba entre los sueños de la espía por el solo hecho de estar a una corta distancia de sus largas y torneadas piernas.

─mph… guapo… ─ dijo ella casi con una sonrisa en medio de sus propios sueños. El rubio, puso atención a las palabras que salían de sus labios─ te… amo…

Kennedy sonrió, Ada no se lo decía despierta, de hecho, era la primera vez que lo decía –o que lo oía- y estuvo feliz de haber podido presenciarlo. Sí, la espía era demasiado ordenada, se quejaba de sus hábitos y el de los de ella… ella no lo dejaba dormir con sus ronquidos y él había desordenado su mundo entero al arrastrarla con él; pero al final valía la pena, nada era fácil… pero sin duda prefería tener a Ada Wong durmiendo a su lado antes que a un cocodrilo de mascota… aunque ciertamente, el animal era mucho menos peligroso.

* * *

**Ok, si, fue terrible... pero la comedia no se me da en absoluto XD jeje muchas gracias por leer, ya saben que su apoyo significa mucho para mi n.n**


End file.
